


就是團寵而已（攤手

by AucLan



Series: Yuuta IS Yuuta/團寵 [1]
Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Yuuta IS Yuuta
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 沒能完食最終話的怨念加上對阿修念念不忘（。這篇不是預訂的唱見!（星谷）悠太，也跟迷失裡的星谷/阿修悠太不一樣。OOC有，小學生文筆有。阿修=星谷設定。無視星劇季二十一十二回。





	就是團寵而已（攤手

**Author's Note:**

> 沒能完食最終話的怨念加上對阿修念念不忘（。
> 
> 這篇不是預訂的唱見!（星谷）悠太，也跟迷失裡的星谷/阿修悠太不一樣。
> 
> OOC有，小學生文筆有。
> 
> 阿修=星谷設定。無視星劇季二十一十二回。

#####################

在跟鳳樹前輩高歌最後的一曲後迎來的是安可曲。

原定三首，首先的是音樂班加上前輩們的Gift, 然後作為主角之一的鳳前輩的單曲。

啊，還有他自己的。

只有伴奏的隊伍知道的樂譜，他沒有在任何人面前練習過。

當然事先有要過事務所的同意，他們認為這是難得在音樂劇圈子推銷THRIVE跟B-PRO，就算是以 '星谷悠太' 的身份，但是隨着團體快要恢復活動，也快要暪不下去了。

他避開音樂班的大家，偷偷換了表演服。

當那雪跟申渡看到他那驚訝的神情，

他還是最愛惡作劇了w

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

他們不知道星谷準備了什麼。

雖然他是得到遙跟自己的認可作為Lambert的代役，但是星谷的基本功還是很幼嫩。沒有看過星谷的練習，他還是有點放不下心。

當早乙女跟雙葉質問星谷關於安可曲的事情時，灰姑娘只是一臉神秘的說那是祕密，還讓他們不用擔心。他找了朋友跟他練習。

還是放不下心但是因為後輩的神色而敗下陣來。

（鳳是怎樣對那張嘴臉說不的?）

"魚住，要開始了。" 雙葉輕聲提醒道。

伴奏隨着布幕上升而響起。

'Don't think, feel it......'*

這聲音......是誰?

直至布幕完全升起，魚住才看清演出者。

星谷 悠太穿上一身黑色，髮型也重新弄過。

'聚集吧！ 少年少女們  
用你們的聲音  
跟隨我吧！  
去打破這敗壞的世界!.....'

"這是，那孩子?" 早乙女不可置信的樣子。

"感覺......就像偶像ㄧ樣。"雙葉閉上雙眼去聆聽，"這個聲音，好像在哪裡聽過......"

"這種吸引力，比起那次代役更耀眼呢。我開始理解鳳公主和你的想法了，魚住。" 早乙女難得同意魚住。

魚住看着星谷，沒有作聲。

觀眾都被吸引過去了，直至曲終。

台上台下充滿着掌聲。

* * * * * * * * * * 

"沒有白癈這段休假真的不錯，阿修。"

聽到熟悉的聲音，悠太立刻回頭。"健健、剛親~ 你們都在?" 悠太上前就是ㄧ個擁抱。

"阿修! 放手!!"

"畢竟是我們的歌，當然要來看了。"

"希望正式演出的時候可以更loud~" 悠太點着唇思考道。

一旁的音樂班，尤其鳳組，看到自家隊長跟他們不認識的人如此親密都心有不甘。儘管鳳還是笑臉迎人，不過他還是不自禁的想，自己寶貝的祕藏學生，雖然口上一直在說着欣賞自己，但是一次這麼親密的接觸都、沒、有!

"星谷君，他們是誰?" 雖然那雪是笑着問話的，但他背後湧出的黑氣不能忽視。

啊，除了天然的某人。

剛士和健十看到這樣的景氣都不禁開始忍笑-雖然阿修/悠太在他們眼裡只是隊友或是弟弟般的存在，但是機會難得，不玩玩實在太浪費了。而且，讓B-Pro裡的某些人知道有情敵的存在，正好可以用來報復之前拍攝時的惡作劇。二人難得一致同意，健十就把手臂搭在悠太的肩上。

"抱歉，光顧着說話沒有自我介紹。我是悠太親愛的愛染 健十，那邊整天掛着暗沉臉的是金城 剛士。各位同學你好^ ^"

悠太雖然覺得健十很奇怪，但出演成功的喜悅令他無視掉奇怪點。

"對了阿修，既然今晚我們都在，要不ㄧ起外出? 你也想跟我們ㄧ起夜遊吧？之前你一直在唸着......" 剛士居然提出了外遊的建議，明明一直都不情願的。

在悠太能回應前就被天花寺插話，"真的是抱歉，我們已經定下慶功party現在正要過去，你們的夜遊要不等下次?" 不會讓他們有下次。這個不識相的，竟敢有事暪着本大爺?

成功點起火源的THRIVE成員得意起來，"那麼我們也加入吧～"

"真對不起，這個是校內活動。"辰已就像他飾演的Alexis之影，光明的存在般露出笑容回答（切起來是黑的是後話）。

悠太終於覺得不對勁，"大、大家?"

 

###########

**Author's Note:**

> *六號針改詞。
> 
> 哇，ㄧ邊碼一邊覺得OOC......orz
> 
> 請各位太太產糧（敲碗
> 
> 說起來花江的角色，接下來很期待SolidS的Rikka~ 漂亮沉隱（好像是?）的美人哥哥角色w 只是聽歌加看圖時覺得有點格格不入......可能是我太習慣花江的陽光健氣的少年角色......所以好期待美人哥哥www
> 
> 話說，又變成搶人大戰了（苦笑
> 
> 想入THRIVE的CD了，Rikka的百合也非常美......要怎樣寄過來啊...（苦惱中


End file.
